Happy (fucking) valentine
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Kiribaku Smut week. Una semana entera de puro Smut de esta hermosa pareja.
1. Día uno

_**Día uno.**_

_**Prompts escogidos: Gentil. Día de San Valentín.**_

_**.**_

Para Bakugō, el día de San Valentín no era algo que importara mucho, de igual forma los chocolates que recibió en la secundaria apenas los probó, negándose a meter esas cosas en su organismo.

Y el día Blanco, aquel que relativamente importaba para los varones, no devolvía los chocolates que recibía porque no le importaba devolverlos.

Sin embargo, tener que Kirishima de novio era celebrar cada San Valentín así fuera saliendo en una cita, dado que el chico de cabello rojo era un romántico empedernido. Ese día trabajó hasta tarde, le odio a su novio que se adelantara a la casa, que luego el preparaba la cena.

Pero estaba tan agotado que solo tenía fuerzas para hacer una cosa: O cocinar, o tener sexo.

Y definitivamente necesitaba de lo segundo.

Le hacía falta.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con el muchacho, dejando las botas en la puerta y quitándose la máscara.

—Eijirō —llamó Bakugō quitándose los guantes y dejándolos en la mesita, ya recogía mañana todo eso.

—¡En la cocina! —exclamó el chico. Bakugō gruñó un poco, Kirishima hacia desastres en la cocina que él tendría que limpiar después. Se dirigió a donde se situaba la voz de su novio y lo encontró frente a la estufa—. Estoy preparando la cena, para que no te canses más.

Bakugō sonrió. Kirishima estaba duchado, con el cabello para abajo y su sonrisa llena de dientes afilados brillaba. Era como ver directo al sol y que te abrumara con su luz.

Bakugō suspiró, se acercó y abrazó por detrás a Kirishima, dejando descansar su rostro en el hueco del hombro del chico. Kirishima sonrió, sintiendo el cariño poco visto de su novio que solo mostraba con él.

—Vamos a la cama —murmuró el rubio, Kirishima sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna cuando las manos de Katsuki, siempre calientes, acariciaron sus abdominales.

—Primero cenemos —Katsuki levantó la vista y miró por encima del hombro la comida y arrugó la nariz. Sacó su mano de debajo de la camisa de Kirishima y apagó el fogón.

—Cenamos después —acarició nuevamente los abdominales y situó sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo. Pegó su entrepierna al trasero del otro muchacho y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que Kirishima soltara un ruido—. Sabes que es mejor hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Además, te acabas de duchar ¿eh?

—Humm… —gimió Kirishima.

—Eiji… —murmuró Katsuki en la oreja de Kirishima provocando un temblor en el cuerpo del otro muchacho. Sus manos tan mágicas, recorrieron sus músculos.

Katsuki adoraba apreciar la fuerte musculatura de su novio. Sus fuertes brazos y sus abdominales tan rectos. Sobre todo, porque le encantaba sentir la suavidad de la piel de Kirishima, tan diferente a cuando activaba su quirk.

—Katsu… —gimió Eijirō, Bakugō rozaba su entrepierna contra el trasero de su novio, sabiendo que con el más ligero roce, Eijirō ya sabía sus intenciones. Siguió recorriendo suavemente sus manos por el pecho y abdomen de su pareja, llegando hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones y volviendo a subir—. ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí?

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó, bajó su mano y acarició la entrepierna de Kirishima que ya se estaba endureciendo.

—No tenemos las cosas aquí —los labios del rubio comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de Kirishima.

—No demoro —y antes de que Kirishima pudiera decir algo, Bakugō ya se había ido dejándolo jadeando y anhelando más toque. Se apartó de la estufa y se dirigió a la islita de la cocina.

Nunca lo habían hecho ahí, pero algo de eso le atraía.

Bakugō estuvo enseguida de vuelta, dejó la botellita de lubricante y el condón sobre el isla. Kirishima echó el condón a un lado, quería sentir completo a su novio, sentir su carne contra la suya sin ninguna barrera en medio. Bakugō acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kirishima, sus ojos encontrándose, rojo contra rojo bailando una danza.

Se besaron en la boca como si tuvieran tanto sin hacerlo, cuando la última vez que lo hicieron fue esa mañana ante de ir a trabajar. Las manos de Bakugō jugaron con la camisa de Kirishima y éste sólo levantó los brazos para que el otro chico se la quitara.

La camisa fue lanzada a un lado y las manos agarraron los pezones logrando que Kirishima gimiera y mordiera el labio inferior de Bakugō con suavidad, esperando no lastimarlo demasiado.

Las manos Bakugō viajaron hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Kirishima y jugaron con ellos, metió sus manos en los pantalones y los dirigió para apretar las nalgas del pelirrojo provocando que soltara una risita.

—Pareces estar necesitado —murmuró. Bakugō le dio una sonrisa malévola y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla.

—Es San Valentín, solo necesito sexo y luego irme a dormir —Kirishima hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Pero la cena…! —Bakugō rodó los ojos.

—Bien, sexo, cena y cama ¿Feliz? —Kirishima le sonrió y lo besó.

—Mucho.

—Bien, ahora… —el rubio sacó sus manos del pantalón de Kirishima y lo hizo girar para frotarse—. Te quiero así…

—Yo quería que nos viéramos a los ojos… —Bakugō metió nuevamente la mano, pero esta vez tocando suavemente el miembro provocando que Kirishima jadeara de la sorpresa.

—¿Cuando me he quedado solo en una posición? —Eijirō siseó cuando Bakugō comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, de forma tortuosa, acariciando el glande y esparciendo el pre-semen que comenzaba a filtrarse.

Con su otra mano, bajó los pantalones que cayeron en los tobillos de Kirishima. De un solo movimiento, el chico se los quitó. Bakugo alcanzó el lubricante con su otra mano y lo abrió. No quería dejar de tocar a Kirishima, pero necesitaba sus dos manos para echarse el lubricante en los dedos.

—Maldición —gruñó. Fue a soltar el miembro del otro chico, pero la mano de Kirishima agarró su muñeca con un gruñido evitándolo. Luego tomó él mismo el lubricante y lo regó en los dedos de Bakugō.

—No te detengas —pidió, estaba clavando sus dientes en su labio inferior, ya acostumbrado al dolor que ni siquiera lo sintió. Jadeó cuando sintió el dedo índice de Katsuki tanteando y acariciando alrededor de su ano, mientras su otra mano lo masturbaba lentamente.

El rubio introdujo un primer dedo y Kirishima apretó sus manos en la loza de la isla de la cocina. Gimió mientras el dedo se movía dentro de él, tratando de abrirlo. Sintió la lengua de Katsuki en su cuello y volvió a gemir.

Otro dedo dentro de él, y Kirishima estaba demasiado sensible. Definitivamente le gustaba cuando Bakugo lo tocaba de esa forma, cuando se tomaba el tiempo de explorarlo, de abrirlo con tal de que el dolor en la penetración fuese mínima.

Un tercer dedo, y Kirishima jadeó cuando sintió que Bakugo tocó su próstata haciéndolo temblar. Bakugo lo conocía tan a la perfección, sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles en este rol.

Ellos no se mantenían en que uno solo recibía y el otro daba, intercambiaban el rol para el disfrute de ambos. Para sentirse en el piel y en todo su interior.

Jadeó cuando Bakugō sacó sus dedos de él y quitó su mano de su miembro. Apoyó más sus manos en la loza y abrió un poco más las piernas. Podía escuchar la hebilla del pantalón de Bakugo desabrocharse, el pantalón cayendo junto a la camisa que no había visto que se había quitado.

Sintió los suaves labios de Bakugō en su cuello y su mano abriéndolo. La carne del miembro de Bakugo lo acarició y luego entró lento y suave provocando que Kirishima contuviera la respiración como si fuera la primera vez.

Exhaló, mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de estar lleno. Las manos de Bakugo se situaron en sus caderas e hicieron círculos en su piel.

Comenzó a moverse, al comienzo suave, queriendo extender el momento por horas y horas, por siempre.

Kirishima gimió. A Bakugō le encantaba hacerle soltar aquellos gemidos con cada movimiento, con cada choque de caderas.

Enterró su nariz en la nuca de Eijirō, el pelo del chico haciéndole cosquillas. Mordió suavemente logrando sacarle un jadeo. Bakugō siguió moviéndose, tratando de encontrar ese punto dulce que a Kirishima tanto le hacía retorcerse. No era difícil de encontrar, Bakugo ya tenía memorizado donde estaba en cada posición que hacían.

Penetró y chocó con la zona provocando que Eijirō soltara un gruñido. Colocó sus labios en el cuello de su novio y mordió.

—Ah, Katsu —gruñó Kirishima.

—¿Así o más rápido? —le preguntó. Bakugō sabía que a Eijirō le gustaba apasionado, lento, disfrutar cada momento y él como buen amante sabía complacerlo.

—Un poco más… —jadeó y Bakugō obedeció, apresurando un poco más el paso, sintiendo el choque de carne contra carne tan placentero. Mientras seguía embistiendo, sus manos dejaron la cadera del pelirrojo y recorrieron su espalda, acariciando cada cicatriz, músculo y lunar. Un cuerpo que tenía memorizado pero que nunca se cansaba de tocar y contemplar.

—Un cambio —gimió Katsuki, salió de Kirishima y le dio la vuelta. Envolvió una pierna en su cintura y levantó la otra con su brazo soportando casi todo su peso en él. Entró enseguida y comenzó a embestir.

Era una obra de arte admirar a Kirishima bajo de él, sus ojos rojos llenos de deseo fijos en él, su cuerpo yendo al ritmo de sus embestidas, su boca medio abierta, jadeando y gimiendo.

Bakugō se inclinó y embistió hacia la zona dulce a medida que besaba a su pareja. Las manos de Kirishima se apretaron en sus hombros mientras seguía embistiendo duro, pero suave a la vez.

Kirishima sentía que estaba en el paraíso, cada golpe a su próstata era un corrientazo recorriendo su cuerpo y acumulándose en sí estómago. Su pene goteando se movía ante las embestidas y Kirishima sentía que no podía más.

—Katsu… —jadeó y Katsuki entendió. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, y mordió el cuello de Kirishima mientras lo escuchaba gemir.

Era en verdad hermoso escuchar aquello y Katsuki no desearía más.

Eijirō se vino en un grito manchando su estómago de semen, mientras él aún seguía embistiendolo a través del orgasmo.

Sensible, Eijirō soltó un ruido, como un ronroneo, sus manos apretándose en los hombros mientras Katsuki seguía embistiendo. Soltó un quejido en cuanto se vino dentro de Kirishima y éste volvió a jadear mientras Katsuki apretaba sus caderas y se enterraba más, esperando a dejar todo dentro de su pareja.

En cuanto el orgasmo acabó, Katsuki salió lentamente, sintiéndose sensible con las respiraciones agitadas.

Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Kirishima y besó suavemente.

—Feliz San Valentín —murmuró provocando que el pelirrojo riera, no todos los días se escuchaba a Bakugō desear aquello en una fiesta que detestaba. Kirishima volvió a reír y abrazó a su pareja. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le sonrió.

—Feliz San Valentín —respondió.

* * *

_**Nota: Comenzamos este Kiribaku Smut week con un buen y delicioso Bakushima :")**_

_**Debo decir que estaba aterrada de subir esto por miedo de cagarla. Los amo y es la primera vez que los escribo así y me da miedo XD**_

_**Los quiero, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	2. Día dos

_**Día dos**_

_**.**_

_**Promps: Adoración del cuerpo.**_

_**.**_

Como héroes, la muerte estaba siempre a la vuelta de la esquina, por eso, antes de una peligrosa misión en la que alguno de los dos partiría por largo tiempo, hacían lo posible por contemplarse más de lo necesario, como si quisieran grabarse en su memoria.

El que se iba era el que debía ser adorado, el que debía ser contemplado de una forma tan anhelante que no cabía en el pecho.

Ese día fue Kirishima.

Bakugō pasó sus dedos entre el cabello suelto de Kirishima, tan suave como para ser tinturado; acarició la cicatriz de su ojo, la piel corrugada en sus dedos; pasó sus manos por los pómulos de Eijirō, grabándose su rostro y tocó con los dedos el filo de sus dientes.

Luego repartió besos por el cuello, saboreando su piel y respirando cerca de ella para hacerle cosquillas y que la hermosa risa de Kirishima sonara por toda la habitación, Bakugō trató de grabarsela aunque ya la tuviera más que impresa en su mente.

Estampó besos en su clavícula, mordería duro en el hueso provocando que Eijirō se arqueara en la cama. Guió sus manos através de los duros pectorales de su pareja, acariciando y apretando el músculo duro y fuerte. Pasó sus dedos por los erectos pezones y luego su boca, pasando suavemente su lengua por la aureola y luego chupando la protuberancia, provocando un gemido de el pelirrojo, lograndolo hacer retorcer sin tocarlo.

—Katsu… —murmuró Eijirō, su voz era ronca y eso complacía a Katsuki.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. Sus dedos pellizcaron los pezones logrando que Kirishima se retorciera.

—Por favor… —suplicó. Katsuki le dio una sonrisa.

—Sabes que siempre te complazco, pero no he terminado de contemplar —Kirishima se mordió el labio fuerte, los filosos dientes haciendo marcas en su labio inferior.

Katsuki continuó, sus dedos pasaron por los duros abdominales, acariciaron cada parte de los músculos. Luego besó cada cicatriz que Kirishima se había ganado en su trabajo de héroe, siempre sacrificado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y lanzarse sin pensarlo ni un momento. Siguió besando hasta el vientre bajo, hasta que su boca llegó al comienzo de su entrepierna, donde el oscuro vello púbico se ocumulaba.

El miembro de Kirishima estaba erecto, goteando, anhelando un toque, ser atendido. Bakugō no lo dejo esperando, pasó su lengua suavemente por la cabeza logrando que Kirishima jadeara y se arqueara. Por mucho que Bakugō quisiera penetrar a Kirishima y hacerlo pedir más, hacerlo gemir su nombre hasta el cansancio, él tenía que irse mañana temprano y usualmente él terminaba agotado.

Así que solo paso su lengua suavemente por toda la longitud y cuando la metió en su boca, Eijirō soltó un gemido gutural y agarró fuertemente las sábanas. Las atenciones anteriores de Katsuki lo habían llevado al límite y sentía que se vendría pronto.

Por eso solo se requirieron dos minutos de Bakugō jugando, chupándolo y jugando con sus testículos con la otra mano para que Eijirō se viniera tan fuerte en un grito. Su vista se puso blanca y vio estrellas.

Cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad, pudo ver a Bakugō, limpiándose la boca y darle un beso en la comisura del labio para después hacerlo en la frente, en donde permaneció un poco más.

—Buen viaje, Eijirō —murmuró y Kirishima cerró los ojos.

Iba a ser un gran viaje.

* * *

_**Nota: Aaaahhhh debo admitir que definitivamente adoré escribir esto. Es que el erotismo es más lo mío… la insinuación, la adoración más que el mismo sexo.**_

_**En fin, adoré esto porque me quedó erótico y aún sin acto tan sensual quise mostrar lo que ellos sentían.**_

_**Ah, les cuento que lo escribí en la ruta de mi casa a la universidad esta mañana, así que quién sabe cuánta gente lo leyó ._.**_

_**Pero vamos, estaba muy cute XD**_

_**Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado :3**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	3. Día cuatro

_**Día cuatro**_

_**.**_

_**Promp: Sexo semipúblico**_

_**.**_

_**Me tuve que saltar el día tres porque no me salió nada, y me llegue a atrasar con el resto de días, así que ya que, tengo que ponerme al día XD**_

_**.**_

Katsuki gruñó mientras seguía subiendo la pendiente, tras él, Kirishima se quejaba de lo agotado que estaba. Tras de Kirishima, Mina y Kaminari estaban casi colgados de Sero para que los ayudara a subir.

—¿Por qué vine con todos estos idiotas? —preguntó Bakugō. Kirishima le dio una sonrisa cuando llegó a su lado, no había escuchado.

—Porque son tus amigos, y aunque no lo demuestres, ellos saben que los quieres —le respondió el pelirrojo y Katsuki rodó los ojos.

—Sí los quiero… los quiero tirar por el acantilado —Kirishima rió a su lado, embelesando a Bakugō con esa hermosa risa.

—Tenemos la cinta de Sero para sostenernos —dijo Mina llegando a su lado. Katsuki notó con una risa que tanto Mina como Kaminari estaban atados a la cintura con la cinta del pelinegro para que no se quedarán atrás.

—Parecen niños de guardería que hay que llevar atados para que no se pierdan.

—Bueno, Kaminari lo necesita —argumentó Sero—. Ya sabes que no tiene orientación.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó el rubio.

Katsuki miró la cima, estaban cerca.

—Estamos a una hora de la cima —comentó—. Tomen agua, coman dulce que seguiremos sin parar. Allá acamparemos.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamaron sus amigos. A su lado, Kirishima bebió de su botella y se la ofreció. Katsuki la aceptó sin dudar bebiendo de la misma boquilla de la cual su novio había bebido.

_**.**_

Cuando llegaron a la cima, se tardaron media hora más de lo esperado y ya estaba bajando el sol. Habían tenido que colocar las carpas corriendo y encender la fogata. Cenaron las latas de frijoles y se quedaron sentados hablando mientras la noche les caía más encima.

—Hay dos carpas para tres personas —comentó Katsuki metiendo más leña en el fuego, el aire frío de la montaña les estaba calando los huesos ya—, Kirishima y yo dormiremos en una y ustedes tres en la otra —ninguno cuestionó nada, tan solo le lanzaron una mirada que Katsuki decidió ignorar pero Kirishima se sonrojó un poco.

La verdad es que el pelirrojo no esperaba más que acurrucarse con su novio en la carpa, compartir el calor… pero su había alguna posiblidad…

No.

No la había.

Decidió ignorar las miradas de sus amigos y el calor en su estómago que se iría a su entrepierna si pensaba más en aquello.

Bakugō apagó la fogata, dando a entender que era hora de dormir y decidieron entrar a las carpas.

—No griten mucho —pidió Kaminari—. No queremos saber cuándo tienen sexo —Kirishima se sonrojó aún más y Bakugō le gritó haciendo pequeñas explosiones. Kaminari solo rió para entrar en la carpa.

Kirishima entró a la suya junto a Bakugō quitándose los zapatos afuera. Cerró la carpa y se acostó obre la colchoneta. Bakugō se quitó la camiseta y Kirishima pudo contemplar la fuerte espalda de su novio. Estiró las manos y tocó con sus dedos aquella espalda. Katsuki se tensó y luego tembló ante el suave toque del chico.

Se dio la vuelta y se situó sobre el muchacho con una sonrisa malévola. Abrió las piernas de Kirishima para quedar entre ellas y bajó para besarlo fuertemente en la boca.

Kirishima se sumergió en aquel beso, pasando sus manos por la suave espalda mientras los dientes de Katsuki se clavaban en sus labios y sus manos se enredaban en su cabello caído.

Soltó un gemido cuando pudo sentir la dureza de Katsuki en su entrepierna. Debía admitir que le excitaba hacerlo en aquel lugar, tan cerca de sus amigos por la adrenalina de ser pillados.

Katsuki volvió a rozarse, las fuerzas dolían, y Kirishima solo quería liberarse.

—¿Sí quieres hacerlo aquí? —le preguntó el rubio y Kirishima asintió.

—Sí —respondió. Bakugō se levantó un poco y le acarició las abdominales mientras le levantaba poco a poco la camisa. El calor se estaba instalando en el lugar y Kirishima ansiaba quitarse la ropa. Levantó los brazos y Bakugō pasó la camiseta por ellos quitándola y observando los músculos que Kirishima tenía. Le encantaba acariciarlos, tocarlos y contemplarlos como si fuera la primera vez.

Bakugō bajó su boca y apretó con los dientes un pezón provocando que Kirishima se mordiera el labio, sus filosos dientes clavándose en su boca. Soltó un ruidito provocando que el miembro de Katsuki vibrara de excitación.

Bakugō tomó la cinturilla del pantalón de chándal de Kirishima y lo bajó de un solo junto con el bóxer liberando su excitación.

—Katsu… —gimió Kirishima y Bakugō, con tal de hacer las cosas más excitantes, le tapó la boca.

—Despertarás a los idiotas —le comentó a su novio. Kirishima le lanzó una mirada roja llena de reproche, luego sus ojos volaron hacia arriba y su espalda de arqueó cuando la mano de Bakugō lo acarició.

El rubio apretó más su mano en la boca de Kirishima conteniendo sus gemidos, el chico era bastante ruidoso en la cama. Lo soltó un momento y tomó la botellita de lubricante. Soltó la mano de la boca del muchacho y agarró la botella para aplicarla en sus dedos y comenzar a trabajar. Metió la mano que no tenía lubricante en la boca de Kirishima, sintiendo la amenaza de los dientes de tiburón en sus dedos y su otra mano comenzó a abrirlo.

Primero un dedo, y Kirishima se comenzó a retorcer. Luego un segundo y el pelirrojo movía sus caderas y soltaba ruidos complacidos amortiguados por los dedos en su boca. Un tercer dedo y Katsuki siseó cuando sintió las largas uñas de Eijirō enterrandose en la piel de sus hombros.

La saliva salía por las comisuras de la boca de Kirishima mientras Bakugō aún mantenía sus dedos en la boca y los otros dedos dentro de él. Kirishima sentía que podía tocar el cielo nada más con ese toque, con Bakugō empujando sus dedos en su próstata.

Sacó sus dedos de ambos lugares del pelirrojo y se quitó rápidamente los pantalones. Kirishima se retorció un poco observando a su novio desnudarse y abrió más las piernas. Bakugō se echó lubricante en su miembro y se recostó sobre Kirishima. Tapó la boca del muchacho y se alineó con su entrada.

Kirishima se retorció cuando entró.

Quiso gritar de placer, pero la mano sobre su boca lo evitaba. Las embestidas de Bakugō eran fuertes y rápidas provocando que la quemazón en su cuerpo se extendiera más rápido. Enterró las uñas en la fuerte espalda de Bakugō y cada embestida provocaba Kirishima rasguñara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de placer, se sentía lleno, feliz y el estar restringido de gritar le excitaba aún más. Bakugō le hizo levantar la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello y chupó fuerte en el lugar. Provocando que Kirishima vibrara aún más de placer. Podia sentir la cabeza del pene de Bakugō golpear su punto dulce y su pene entre los dos cuerpos siendo rozado.

Se iba a venir y Bakugō se dio cuenta porque le quitó la mano de la boca y le besó en el momento en que el orgasmo le abrumó. Kirishima gimió en aquel beso, sus uñas se enterraron aún más en la espalda de Bakugō mientras las manos de Bakugō lo tomaban de las nalgas, siguiendo embistiendo a través de su orgasmo hasta que él llegó también.

Luego que el orgasmo de Katsuki acabara, recordaron que tenían que respirar y separaron sus bocas. Kirishima siseó cuando sintió a Bakugō salir suavemente y jadeó cuando el chico le acarició el estómago sucio de semen.

Se sentía agotado y quería dormir.

Bakugō le pasó una caja de pañuelos y Kirishima se limpió mientras que Bakugō se limpiaba también y se colocaba nuevamente la ropa. Kirishima también se cambió y se recostó. Bakugō se acostó a su lado y besó su mandíbula provocando que Kirishima riera.

—Nunca pensé en tener sexo en una montaña —comentó el pelirrojo. Bakugō soltó una risa.

—Te acostumbrarás —le respondió provocando que Kirishima sonriera.

—¡O sea, que vendremos más!

—Solo contigo. Ahora duerme, tenemos cuatro horas para despertar.

Kirishima se acomodó más en Bakugō, acurrucándose junto a él. Se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno antes de irse de pesca al lago, sus amigos los quedaron mirando con una sonrisa, sabiendo claramente lo que habían hecho la noche anterior aunque no hubieran escuchado nada.

Kirishima agradeció que no lo mencionaran.

* * *

_**Nota: como dije allá arriba, tuve que volarme el tercer día porque no supe que hacer y ya me había atrasado tres días! Así que ahorita me pondré a escribir el resto de días que me faltan. Este me encantó.**_

_**Espero que a ustedes les haya gustó :3**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
